$4qrs - r - 6s + 5 = -10r + 9s - 5$ Solve for $q$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $4qrs - r - 6s + {5} = -10r + 9s - {5}$ $4qrs - r - 6s = -10r + 9s - {10}$ Combine $s$ terms on the right. $4qrs - r - {6s} = -10r + {9s} - 10$ $4qrs - r = -10r + {15s} - 10$ Combine $r$ terms on the right. $4qrs - {r} = -{10r} + 15s - 10$ $4qrs = -{9r} + 15s - 10$ Isolate $q$ ${4}q{rs} = -9r + 15s - 10$ $q = \dfrac{ -9r + 15s - 10 }{ {4rs} }$